The New Girl
by caytebelle
Summary: Hi, This is Caytebelle. Well it seems people actually like the story so I guess I will keep writing. lol. I put up chapter three and its really short just like the other chapter. Im sorry. But Please Read and Review!!! I am enjoying the reviews
1. The Sorting Ceremony

Hi My name is Caytebelle. I unfortunately can't write a lick so if this sucks.....Im sorry. I do have some cool ideas for stories though so if you are in desperate need please contact me.

I don't own any of these Characters unfortunately though i would like to own either Remus, Sirius, or Severus. They are just adorable. They all belong to JKR. #

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

##

#It was Harry Potters seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He promised himself this year would run smoothly due to the fact Voldemort was finally dead and gone. He sat at the Griffindor table waiting impatiently for the First years to enter the Great Hall and be sorted to their houses. Beside him as always were his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He looked over the Head table to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sitting next to each other talking animatedly. Harry smiled to himself everything was the way it should be. Well excluding the fact he was an orphan. Sirius had been freed and given full pardon after Peter Pettigrew was convicted and given the Dementor's Kiss for the murder of his Parents. Not excluding the fact that he served the Dark Lord. Remus had returned to Hogwart's and was given his old job back.

As Harry began to wonder in to thought, The doors of the Great Hall sprung open revealing Hagrid and about a hundred first years. They stood at the end of the center aisle to where Professor Dumbledore now stood along side Professor McGonagall. Next to them was the Sorting Hat and a wooden stool. Professor Dumbledore welcomed the new students and proceeded to the sorting.

Only then did Harry zone back into the land of the living. They were somewhere in the middle of the sorting, When he noticed a girl that looked much older then a first year. She looked remarkably familiar but Harry couldn't quite place her. She was only a tiny bit taller then the rest of the first years. She had the prettiest red hair Harry had ever seen. Her complexion was fair but not pale. She was indeed a beautiful girl.

Harry then noticed there were only a few people left not yet sorted and one of them was the girl. As the second to last person standing was sorted, Harry became keenly aware that this girl must not be a first year.

He looked up to Professor Dumbledore as if he could answer his question. At this time, Professor Dumbledore looked at the young girl who was staring at the floor idlely. He then reached into his pocket and drew a piece of paper. Then he spoke reading off what was on the paper:

" It is my privilege to inform you all that we will be having a new student this year. She is from America and is now going into her seventh year. Her name is ....... Lily ....... Evans??? " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well you be the judge!!! R & R !!!!!!!!!!


	2. Who is she?

#  
##  
Hi, This is Caytebelle. I wanna thank my first two reviewers I have ever had. Ghetto and Fleur Weasley who are now my two favorite people. I especially want to thank my dear friend Cordelia who gave me the courage to write this chapter. So it's dedicated to her. LOL!!  
  
I again want to own either Severus, Sirius, Or Remus who are completely wonderful....... But I don't. I love JKR but Damn her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone turned to look at Lily. Then at Harry.  
  
Harry was in a state of shock. He looked at the girl again but more closely and now knew why she looked so familiar, She was a spitting image of his mother. He didn't know what to do. Was this some kind of cruel joke or was this...No. It couldn't be...Voldemort was gone ...Dead. Harry couldn't take his eyes of her.   
  
Lily on the other hand was confused as to why everyone was staring at her. She always thought she was ugly but this was too much. Everyone was staring at her. No one spoke. All was quite. Lily looked up to see Professor Dumbledore in confusion but smiling. She also happened to notice a few handsome Professors that had a look of complete shock mixed with a small amount of what looked like happiness. Lily got the courage to walk up to the place where she was called and finally spoke.   
  
"Why does everyone look at me as if they had seen a ghost ?"   
  
At that point everyone's eyes grew large and their mouths sprang open as if to say something but nothing came out. Lily heard someone mumble her name from the head table. A man with long rigid nose and straight black hair that came just below his chin. Lily couldn't help but think he was attractive. He looked as if his wish had come true and he just waited for her to walk over to him. Lily didn't know what to think of this. She turned to Dumbledore who was now smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"Now isn't this interesting" Dumbledore said amusingly "My Dear you must forgive us we were in a state of shock only because you remind us strikingly of a young woman whom we all loved very dearly. You even share her name. She died sometime ago, I'm sure you have heard of Lily Potter."  
  
"Oh no, I am quite sorry, I have never heard of her. Where I grew up, We weren't allowed to know anything of the wizarding world. I grew up in a small town of New England, Who has a very strong Puritan belief. The only reason I am here is because my parents were killed in a car accident and I was sent to live with my Aunt Cecilia, My Mother's sister. My real name in Evangeline Lily Evans. I hate my first name, even worse the nickname angel. So I called by my middle name. I'm sorry for the confusion." She looked out to the crowd of students to apologize.  
  
"Oh, Don't worry about that. Now lets get you sorted, Lily." Lily sat down on the stool and looked out on to the student body who were still staring at her in awe. "I wish they would stop that" she thought. Dumbledore place the giant hat on her head and could hear a voice that was not her own but was speaking to her.  
  
"Well, Well. Lily Evans. Aren't you a surprise? But no you are not she. You look like her, sound like her, even share the same name but you two are quite different. You are much like a young man I once had the privilege of sorting.   
You are Courageous and like to pull pranks now and then. I see you cause quite a bit of trouble back in the states. You are very intelligent and outgoing. Yet, You have a low self-esteem. You have no ambition. You are very friendly and loyal. You could fit in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. But I think I shall place you in ...."  
  
"Gryffindor"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I suppose I will end this here. I don't know how I am doing. This is a first for me may I remind you. Well thanks for reading and please review. If you have any ideas please I might need them. lol Caytebelle 


	3. When Harry Met Lily

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

#

Hey It's Caytebelle. I figured I might as well try to finish this story since everyone tells me I'm doing ok. I want to say thank you to all who have review. This has really made my day. This is for you guys. 

*~~~ Disclaimer~~~* : you know what I mean I own nothing ( damn ) well except Evangeline Lily Evans

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked around to see everyone at the her table and a few at the others were cheering. One boy caught her eye. He was not cheering, not even smiling just staring. His black mangled hair was tossed around and was obstructing most of his vision. His eyes peered around his dark locks and looked deep in to her eyes as if he was searching for her soul. He sat a few people down across the table next to a tall and lanky boy with flaming red hair resembling her own a bit and him next to a girl that was rather pretty and had hair that was a dirty blonde that looked as if she had fried it. She looked closer at the boy trying to remember if she had met him somewhere. Then something happened she didn't expect he got up and moved to where she was sitting at the end of the table. The hall seemed to hush at his movement and she felt eyes bore into her body even thought the only eyes she worried about where the ones that looked almost identical to her own vibrant green. The boy stood there for a few minutes seeming to think of what to say. Then she did something to ease the tension and it seemed to make all the difference.

She smiled. Not forced smile but one that touched her eyes that made her look heaven sent. Her smile was brilliant and it seemed to have brightened the room. The warmth radiating from the girl was enough to make anyone go weak in the knees. 

The boy sat down directly across from her.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the boy. Lily was a little taken back at this question because it was the precise question she was asking herself. She thought up her answer 

"...No...I'm sorry should I?...." Lily answered back as she saw the boy's face fall.

" I'm Harry " said deciding to skip her question

" It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Lily " she introduced holding out her hand for him to shake

" Likewise Lily" smiling brightly but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Harry shook her hand . "Likewise"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I know really short but don't have a very good attention span for writing. Please review. oh and by the by I know she seems like a Mary Sue but you know what I don't care I'm just gonna see where this takes me. KAY!!!

Love ya lots!!!!! *~Caytebelle~*


End file.
